


Aziraphale is in my head

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable fuck, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 【是肉，Aziraphale/Crowley】【神交，字面意义上的Aziraphale is in my head】亚茨拉菲尔在我的脑子里。亚茨拉菲尔在我的身体里。亚茨拉菲尔在我的四肢和血液里游走。亚茨拉菲尔在我所有的思绪和神经里。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Aziraphale is in my head

克鲁利醒来的时候大概是下午两点钟。太阳依旧刺眼，他躺在一棵树的阴影下面，不知名的花花草草在身子底下搔痒。恶魔闭着眼睛发了个身。

梦的内容并不是很美好。

他的梦从来都不会多美好。

事实上，在那时的克鲁利认知当中，“做梦”就意味着“在睡着的时候重温你这辈子所经历的最糟糕的事情”。

他总会梦见堕天，梦见燃烧的硫磺池和烧得焦黑的翅膀，梦见洪水、自己没能保护好的几个孩子和死在阿勒山的独角兽。他梦见自己带那个木匠的儿子看遍天下万国，年轻人棕褐色的眼睛温柔又明亮——然后他被钉死在十字架上。他梦见巴别塔，那座塔坍塌的时候他正在顶上看风景，摔进尘土里时有一块碎石狠狠砸在肩胛骨上。

他梦见自己以“天使”的身份说的最后一句话——“嗨，天气不错，找我有什么事吗？”

然后是下落。下落。下落。下落。永远在下落。

克鲁利仰躺在草地上，先动了动脚趾，然后他睁开眼睛。

亚茨拉菲尔站在他面前。

恶魔眨眨眼。

亚茨拉菲尔依旧在那。

不是梦。这就对了。亚茨拉菲尔不会出现在他梦里，他梦里永远不会有这么美好的事情。

“下午好？”克鲁利咂咂嘴，嗓子发干，他的声音黏糊糊的。

“嗨，克鲁利，我刚好路过这里。”天使双手交握放在身前，然后他伸出一只手，指了指头顶的树冠，“这棵树真大。”

恶魔发出一个鼻音。瞧瞧你，这开场白傻得透腔。

“你什么时候来的？”

“有一会儿了。你做梦了吗？我感觉你心情不太好，亲爱的。”

克鲁利躺在地上扭过头：“我大多数时候心情都不好，恶魔就这样。这是工作。”

亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了一会儿，然后他拍了拍一尘不染的白袍子，在克鲁利身边坐下来。

“跟我讲讲你都梦到了什么？说出来大概会好受点儿。”

“都是些无关紧要的事，我不想说。”蛇把自己摊成大字型。他的双脚在树冠阴影之外，太阳晒得脚指头暖洋洋的。现实永远比梦境要美好，至少在现实里他可以拥有阳光。

亚茨拉菲尔靠近了一些，柔软白袍落在恶魔漆黑的长袍子上。他把双腿叠在一起，低头看身边翻着肚皮死气沉沉的伊甸园之蛇——这条蛇漂亮的红头发打着卷儿散在草地上，金色蛇瞳睁得很大，瞳孔散开，里边明显没什么特别邪恶堕落的念头。他下颌和唇角的线条绷得很紧，手背上青色的血管看得分明。亚茨拉菲尔知道焦虑和不安正在皮肤下游走，在弯弯绕绕的血管里窃窃私语。

“让我猜猜看。”天使收回目光，看着远处不甚分明的地平线，“是阿勒山，还是蛾摩拉？”

恶魔撇了撇嘴。

“噢，我这么做可能有点粗鲁，对不起，不过我想帮你——我猜你大概梦见了那个木匠的儿子。他是个了不起的年轻人，那么聪明，令人钦佩。”

恶魔哼哼唧唧地转过身。

“亲爱的，别这样。”亚茨拉菲尔俯下身，“你能转过来看着我吗？抱歉，我保证不再问了。”

克鲁利无精打采地又转过来，干巴巴地说：“没必要道歉。你是个天使，你不会懂这个。”

亚茨拉菲尔的眉毛和嘴角都向两边耷拉下来，显而易见是一个悲伤又无奈的表情，然后他眨了眨眼。第一次眨眼的时候，克鲁利在那双橄榄色眼睛里看见了难过、悲哀和怜悯，第二次眨眼的时候所有情绪都统统变成了自责。第三次眨眼的时候——那双有着优美轮廓的眼睛又亮了。

“我知道该怎么帮你了。”亚茨拉菲尔笑着说，“过来，亲爱的，让我抱抱你。”

“哈。”克鲁利挑起一边的眉毛，声音尖锐又促狭，“一个拥抱？认真的？”

“当然不，当然不止是一个拥抱。”天使跪坐起来主动伸出双手，笑容顺着眼角精致柔和的纹路一圈圈荡漾开，“快过来，亲爱的。”

他甚至拍了拍手，像在招呼牙牙学语的小孩子。

蛇瞪着一双黄澄澄的大灯泡子，把蛇信吐出来——嘶嘶嘶嘶——又飞快缩回去。然后他慢吞吞爬起来，顶着蓬松凌乱的红头发将信将疑地向那个天使靠近。

亚茨拉菲尔干脆利落地一把将这条天性多疑的老蛇搂了过去，搂得特别紧，怀抱特别柔软，还很温暖。克鲁利在这个怀抱里像溺水的鸭子那样挣扎了两下，然后他终于浮出水面、找回了呼吸。

但是他不敢动。

亚茨拉菲尔在拥抱他。

抱得这么热情这么主动。

他们之间以前从来没有过这种亲密举动。

干，亚茨拉菲尔在抱他。

“别这么紧张。”天使抱着克鲁利往后挪了挪，靠在身后的树干上，“你得放松一点我才能帮你。”

“你再搂紧一点我就要窒息了，天使，能教教我怎么在窒息的时候放松吗？”恶魔努力让声音听上去冷酷无情又尖酸刻薄。

“对不起——可是你根本不用呼吸。”亚茨拉菲尔将双臂松开了一些。

“我喜欢呼吸。不行吗？”克鲁利吐着信子垂死挣扎。

“噢，好吧。”天使妥协了。

恶魔确信自己这一刻在那个天使眼睛里读到了名为“纵容”的情绪——像是面对一个无理取闹的小孩子，一个让人无可奈何又没法拒绝的混蛋——这情绪让他皮肤下游走的焦虑和不安再一次躁动起来，发出尖锐嘈杂的窃窃私语，又在一阵细细碎碎的喧嚣过后逐渐平静。他在天使怀里找了个舒服的姿势躺好：“然后呢，你要怎么帮我？”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。

他双手从克鲁利腰部移到肩部，柔软温暖的手掌在削瘦肩膀上拍了拍，然后继续向上移——手指没入卷曲的红头发里，把缠绕在发丝间的草屑一点点挑出来，再极耐心地用手指拨开拧在一起打成结的几缕碎发。

“我以前也这么帮助过别人——那些被噩梦和厄运缠身的人类。”天使将他的长发梳理柔顺，手指在发丝间轻轻揉搓，指腹时不时蹭过头皮。

“有点痒。”恶魔晃晃脑袋。“痒”这个形容其实不太对，准确来说是“酥痒”，还有点麻，像细小的电流在他头发里乱窜，感觉挺舒服。

“会好的，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔抱着克鲁利的头，然后把自己的额头贴了上去，“你会喜欢这个的。”

天使的体温更高一些，克鲁利感觉自己坚硬的额头和眉骨碰到了一片温暖而柔软的东西。亚茨拉菲尔的皮肤。

他的鼻尖和那个天使的鼻尖顶在一起，感觉有些微妙，鼻腔里充盈着某种很难具体描述的味道——像是云、阳光和风混在一起，然后在花园里穿梭。花园不大，四周竖着洁白高墙，鼠尾草、勿忘我和风信子簇拥在一棵高大的苹果树旁边，树上挂着沉甸甸的果子。

这味道有些甜滋滋的。

然后这些东西——阳光、风、云朵、花朵和青草、苹果树和苹果以及果实上跳动的光斑——所有的一切，慢悠悠地将他包裹起来，把他环绕在中间。

“这是什么，是奇迹吗？”克鲁利用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭亚茨拉菲尔的鼻尖。他感觉很舒服。

“不能算是奇迹。”天使的手指在那团红头发里缓缓游弋，指尖轻柔地揉捏、按压，把这条蛇完全拥进怀抱里，“这是我自己的一些… …怎么说，我自己的能力，跟奇迹无关。”

那团包裹着克鲁利的、芬芳柔和没有形体的事物开始移动。他们像水，或者空气，或者雾，总之像是某种不断变换的流体。唯一的不同在于，无论是风还是水，它们都是冷的，绝大多数时候都是冷的——而这流体很温暖，它的温度让人安心。

这流体在他脚趾间穿梭，摩擦过脚趾缝隙里柔软敏感的皮肤，然后在脚踝上绕了几个圈，顺着小腿一点一点向上攀爬。同时，环绕在他头部附近的流体极缓慢轻柔地裹上来，在克鲁利的下巴、鼻梁和耳朵后面留下细细碎碎的短暂接触，像蜻蜓点过水面，像一只从草窝里跑过去的纯白色兔子。

“现在，亲爱的，闭上眼睛。”亚茨拉菲尔冲他挤了挤眼睛，机敏又诙谐。

天使那双橄榄色的眼睛在发光。

克鲁利确信那光芒并非出自于好奇、兴奋或者什么雀跃的好心情，那双眼睛在发光是因为它们的确在发光，字面意义上，在发光。他很难描述这光的颜色，甚至无法描绘它到底是光束、光斑还是光团。它们和那片将自己裹起来的流体一样没有形状、不断变幻，在亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛里散成细细碎碎繁星一般的散点，然后又聚成斑驳游弋的光斑。

而后光斑在橄榄色的湖泊里一圈圈晕开、荡起涟漪，涟漪和涟漪之间牵连出模糊变幻的脉络，它们逐渐在那片湖水里连成一片，随湖面一起泛起粼粼波光。

克鲁利的脑子有些晕，和醉酒的感觉差不多，但要柔和许多，也要舒服很多。

“闭眼呀，亲爱的。”泛起绚丽波光的橄榄色湖泊弯起来，弯成两道海湾，波浪缓缓冲刷有着柔和弧度的浅滩，“你会喜欢上这个的。”

恶魔眨眨眼。

他肚子里有很多问题要问。比如，你的眼睛为什么在发光；我为什么有点晕；我好像喝醉了；这样真的没事吗；你到底在做什么；接下来会发生什么；这些把我裹起来的东西是什么。

可他没法说话。

他没法拒绝亚茨拉菲尔。没法拒绝这个天使的声音，没法拒绝那两道橄榄色的海湾。

于是克鲁利闭上眼睛。

“就是这样，我的男孩。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音是从四面八方传来的——从胡泊凹凸不平的底部、从海湾狭长的入口、从缓坡后绵长的沙丘、从游弋的光斑处传来。

克鲁利迷迷糊糊在那个天使前额上蹭了蹭额头，鼻腔里发出粘稠迷蒙的轻哼。 **亚茨拉菲尔，你在哪，你到底在哪。**

他感到那双柔软温暖的手从自己头部移开、穿过被梳理得顺滑的长发，再一次来到肩膀上。他被拉进湖泊、被拉进阳光下葱茏可爱的花园，被拉进泛着粼粼波光的海湾和一大团软绵绵的云团。

然后他置身的环境开始旋转，一圈一圈荡开、回旋、聚拢，再拧在一起，变成许多细小柔嫩的触须，许多无形的风和光——它们像自然界中好奇的精灵一样盘旋在伊甸之蛇的耳后、唇鼻之间和后脑，在他微微颤抖的眼皮上轻轻点一下，再飞一般逃离。然后这些小东西慢慢变得大胆，它们越靠越近。

“亲爱的，你觉得怎么样？”所有的声音汇在一起，是亚茨拉菲尔柔和友善的声线。

“我不知道。”克鲁利有些惊讶，他自己的声音也在向四面八方散开，像最初那座花园高墙之外的散沙，“但感觉不错。”

他听到了亚茨拉菲尔的笑声。

然后有什么东西——那些刚刚在他唇鼻和耳后跳动的东西——慢慢钻了进来。它们从他的鼻腔、耳朵、呼吸道和浑身上下的每一个毛孔悄悄钻了进来，那么轻，那么细，暖暖的。没有形状、没有实体、没有任何突兀的不适和排斥，它们在他的大脑中慢慢凝聚。

克鲁利条件反射一样缩起肩膀。

“亲爱的，别怕。马上就好。”亚茨拉菲尔在他肩膀上揉了揉，把他散乱的红发拨到耳后。

克鲁利不知道自己现在是以一个什么样的姿势靠在那个天使怀里，但他知道一定不是什么体面的姿势。他醉了，他有些晕，他睁不开眼睛也没什么力气。

那些东西开始发热。它们依旧没有实体，却逐渐有了温度和力量。恶魔感到它们紧贴着自己的大脑皮层，伸出透明的、无形的触须，在他大脑上留下极轻极柔和的抚慰和亲吻。

温度还在升高，暖融融的。裹挟在那温度里的一些其他物质开始慢慢溶化，溶化成光斑和暖流，溶化成湖泊里的水草、海湾里细碎的涛声——然后一点点浸入他的大脑、他的神志、他的思想。

这感觉很陌生。

这是之前从来没有过的事情。

**有什么东西在他的脑子里。**

有东西在他的脑子里。

他本能地想要抗拒。

“亚茨拉——天使——”克鲁利不安地扭动身体，“有什么——什么东西在我——”

“放心，亲爱的。”那个天使的声音说道，“马上就会好的，你什么事都不会有。”

温度还在升高，不烫，没有烧灼和疼痛感，那温度让克鲁利的头脑接近瘫痪，他感觉自己的身体在一点点被柔和热度烘得瘫软。那些说不清是什么的东西开始浸透、开始游弋，开始亲吻他的神经回路。

“这不对——我感觉到——”恶魔出于本能紧紧抱住亚茨拉菲尔。他感觉很好，很舒服，同时感到强烈的、巨大的陌生不安。

“你感觉到什么了，亲爱的？”天使轻轻拍着这条蛇的背脊，手掌贴上细长柔韧的身躯，然后顺着脊椎骨一路向下，他碰触过的地方都开始融化，“告诉我，你感受到了什么？”

“我不知道。天使，我不知道。”克鲁利闭着眼，把自己埋进亚茨拉菲尔的颈窝里，“我感觉到——它们在我脑子里——”

他的声音像是梦中毫无逻辑的呓语。

破碎的、凌乱的、粘稠又不堪。

那些东西渐渐变得分明，它们开始向克鲁利传递讯号——恶魔皱起眉头，不断发出毫无意义的鼻音，被迫接受这些在他脑子里四处游走的讯息——他终于辨识出这些讯号的本质，它们是情绪，是情感，是感性的无形的东西。

“我感觉到许多情绪。”克鲁利攥住亚茨拉菲尔的白袍子，“我感觉到非常饱满的情绪… …积极的、正面的情绪。”

“没错。那是我送给你的礼物。”亚茨拉菲尔笑了。他下巴抵在克鲁利头顶上，轻轻蹭了蹭。

“我感觉到非常鲜明的善意。”恶魔呼吸逐渐平稳下来，他任由溶化成光斑与海风的情绪将自己包裹、慢慢浸透每一条神经和脑回路，“还有鼓励。善意、鼓励——还有爱。真奇怪。”

“善意，鼓励，还有爱。”亚茨拉菲尔重复了一遍。

这些正面情绪在他思绪中缓缓流淌，一点点把噩梦留下的影子清扫干净，让自己和煦的温度与光亮渗进灰暗阴冷的角落里。它们让人感到安心、舒适，以及温暖。

“我以前从来没感觉到过这么多正面的情绪、这么多善意和爱。这感觉真不错，天使，谢谢。”克鲁利慢慢找回四肢的知觉，把自己蜷起来，换了个更舒服的姿势。他依旧闭着眼睛，长而密的睫毛投下两片阴影。

“从来没有？”

“从来没有。我是个恶魔，你不会懂这个的。”克鲁利叹了口气，“你可以感受到爱，而多数情况下我只会感受到痛苦、仇恨、愤怒和绝望。”

“噢。真抱歉。”亚茨拉菲尔在对方额头上亲了亲，“那我必须要好好补偿你，亲爱的。我可以为你做更多事情。”

“什么？”伊甸之蛇的睫毛微微颤抖了几下。

而天使睁开眼睛——那两片橄榄色湖泊之后的光斑更亮了，像是揉进了正午的日晕和初升的朝阳，然后用星辉点缀一圈圈散开的余光。

“天使？”克鲁利挣扎了两下，“你在——”

他神经和脑回路当中的那些东西开始再次游弋、流窜，散发出更加鲜明的热度和更明亮的光，它们传递的讯号每一秒都在变得更加强烈。

那是不容忽视的、不容置疑和诋毁的善意和爱。巨大又饱满，浓烈得近乎张扬，坚定得像伊甸园东侧那堵高墙，又温柔得仿若树冠后透过来的阳光。

克鲁利感受到某种前所未有的、奇妙的情绪——他脑海中的每一个声音、脑回路里的每一根神经和所有溶化在意识里的东西都在大声诉说着“爱”。它们在一遍遍重复着积极正面的讯息，所有讯息汇在一起变成更加炙热的、巨大的爱意。

然后另一道更加温暖也更明亮的白光渗入到他的意识当中。

像一团火、一柄剑、一颗明亮的星星、一整个燃烧的星球——散发着夺目耀眼的白光坠入到他意识的最深层，以一种更加坦率更加直白的姿态，将所有阴霾和灰暗一扫而空。

这团白光让克鲁利整个人都缩了起来。

太多了。

他感受到的爱意太多了。

没有哪个恶魔能承受住这样强烈直白不加掩饰的爱意。

这情绪灼得他脸颊滚烫。

“不行。”克鲁利感觉那团东西在自己头脑中源源不断散发着光、热和爱，然后这些东西顺着他的呼吸开始游走向四肢百骸，“这是什么——是什么东西——”

“是 **我** ，亲爱的。”天使回答。

“我知道是你。”克鲁利的声音带上了鼻音，那些东西游弋在他的大脑、肢体和血管里，“我知道是你干的，你在我脑子里放了什么东西？”

“就是字面意义上的 **‘我’** ，我的男孩。”亚茨拉菲尔将扭成麻花的蛇紧紧拥住，“是我的一部分，我的神识。你知道天使不受形态拘束的。我的一部分在你那，亲爱的。”

有什么东西断了。

断成一截一截。

然后坍塌。

坍塌成碎片与灰烬。

最后爆炸。

**亚茨拉菲尔在我的脑子里。**

亚茨拉菲尔在我的身体里。

亚茨拉菲尔在我的四肢和血液里游走。

亚茨拉菲尔在我所有的思绪和神经里。

这念头最开始是溅起一个水花。

水花不大，落下的时候激起几圈波纹。波纹向四周荡开、扩散、越来越大、越来越大、越来越大——最后它如巨浪一般奔涌着冲上浅滩，在岩壁和礁石上碎成白花花的一片。

克鲁利听到自己发出了一声呻吟。

这感觉不对劲儿。他被巨大的善意和爱包裹。这的确感觉很好，很舒服——但是舒服过了头，一切柔和舒缓的舒适感都在慢慢变得尖锐又强烈，搅起湖泊最底层的泥沙，唤醒海湾里沉睡的海怪。

这是 **快感** 。

精神上的、强烈得让人窒息的快感。

“现在我们是一体，亲爱的，我们是一体。”亚茨拉菲尔握住他的手，十指交握，手指和手指之间敏感细嫩的皮肤互相接触，恶魔又发出一声情不自禁的呻吟。

他的身体、他的大脑、他的精神和意识都被那个天使所占据。不分内外，没有保留，不再存有任何隐瞒和秘密。

他在亚茨拉菲尔面前将自己完全打开、敞开、让那团耀眼白光深入到每一条神经每一条脉络、每一个细胞每一缕思绪。

那团白光继续散发着耀眼的热度和亮度。它和善又友好，炙热又坚定，顺着打开的脉络和思绪一点点攀上来，缠绕、包裹。

克鲁利感觉自己在 **勃起** 。

他浑身都在发烫。

“亲爱的，你能感受到我吗？”天使的声音依旧温柔和善，没有一点恶意、一点欲念，“我能感受到你。天啊，这感觉真神奇。我第一次和恶魔这样做。”

恶魔想说，闭嘴。

他闭着眼睛，呼吸急促，想要开口说话却发出一声非常不体面的呻吟。

亚茨拉菲尔在他的身体和意识里游走，将他撑开、填满，将每一处空隙填充，然后开始拥抱、亲吻、舔舐、吞咽。

他感觉到自己身体下面湿了一大片。

这多丢脸啊——克鲁利的脑子乱成一团，他迷迷糊糊地想着——你是个恶魔，一个被天使的神识进入并填充的恶魔，一个在没有任何肢体碰触和刺激的情况下硬得不得了还湿得彻彻底底的恶魔。

而另一个声音在说——这太好了，天使，我感觉很棒，给我更多，我想要更多。

“亲爱的，我能感觉到你的那些小念头。”亚茨拉菲尔笑出声来，他眨了眨眼睛，里边变幻流动的光几乎要溢出来。

**给我更多。**

“别急，我的男孩。”

**进入我。撑开我。填充我。占有我。把我填满。带我走。我是你的。**

“别急。”

热度和亮度再一次攀升。

他身体里揉进了日晕和星辉。

他意识里闪耀着一团耀眼的光。

**我喜欢你。亲爱的。我爱你。现在我们是一体的。你那么漂亮。你是伊甸园里的苹果。你是东侧的高墙。你是云。是风。是光。是热度。是花芯的露水和树梢的太阳。**

亚茨拉菲尔靠得很近。他的男孩身体滚烫，不安又兴奋地在怀中扭动、蜷缩、辗转，他迷人的红头发散在鬓角两侧，漂亮的颧骨像笼了一层晚霞。

瞧瞧你，多招人喜欢啊。天使低下头，在克鲁利的颧骨上印下一个吻。

那团光在他脑中轰鸣，夺目灼热的光亮四散崩裂，无数细小温热的电流在这一瞬间流窜过四肢百骸和每一个细胞，巨大强烈的快感从毛孔中争前恐后地涌出。

湖水开始沸腾，腾起的气泡冲刷水面飘荡的水藻，海湾中孕育着一场海啸。

所有的光、所有的风、所有的云朵都在这一刻欢呼着涌入那团白光，然后冲刷过花园、沙漠、高墙、浅滩、崖壁和所有的礁石和细沙。

克鲁利被这团光吞没。

他听到亚茨拉菲尔温和低缓的声线，听到自己急促的、细碎的喘息呜咽和越来越高亢的呻吟。他听到光的轰鸣和海水沸腾的声响，听到星辰私语和风的喧嚣。

然后所有一切在他眼前凝成一个极小、极亮的光斑——他几乎是哭着攀上高潮。

那团光散了。

大概有整整五分钟的时间，他们谁也没说话。

没有风，没有鸟鸣，没有兔子跑过草丛的声音，没有任何声响。

克鲁利睁开眼，大片大片的金色在他眼睛里铺开，没留下一点空白。

然后他说：

**“哇喔。”**

他从来不知道他的天使还有这个本事。

亚茨拉菲尔依旧把这条蛇拥在怀里，眼睛里面的光在一点点退去。他浅金色的卷发整齐得体，笑容和善，脸上没有一丝一毫情欲的痕迹。

“亲爱的，你感觉怎样？”

克鲁利咂咂嘴：“我感觉… …我感觉——哇喔。”

“希望我没有做得过火。”天使帮他把凌乱的头发慢慢梳理好，动作轻柔。

其实相当过火，我从来不知道快感可以这么强烈，我差点要无形体化了。恶魔腹诽。他有气无力地扭了扭腰，感觉自己胯下和身后湿得一塌糊涂，大概屁股底下的草和泥土都浸着不可言喻的粘稠液体。

可是感觉很好。

“也不算过火。”克鲁利打了个响指把自己收拾干净，“我感觉好多了。事实上，特别好。好得远远超乎预料。”

“噢，真的吗？”亚茨拉菲尔眼睛都亮了，“如果你喜欢的话，我可以经常为你做这种事。我很乐意。”

“天使，你不知道这句话听上去有多让人——”

“我是认真的，亲爱的。你刚刚的样子漂亮极了。”

“天啊，听听你都在说什么呢。”恶魔抬手，一巴掌把自己的脸挡得严严实实。

“这是真的。你特别讨人喜欢。”

“闭嘴吧，亚茨拉菲尔，闭嘴。”

风从掌心空隙穿过，被挡在手掌下的嘴角悄悄上扬。

他在笑。


End file.
